1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter/fan system and more particularly pertains to extracting undesirable material from air drawn through an appropriate filter and then across a humidifier in a safe and convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filter and fan systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, filter systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of filtering air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a filter/fan system that allows extracting undesirable material from air drawn through an appropriate filter and then across a humidifier in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the filter/fan system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extracting undesirable material from air drawn through an appropriate filter and then across a humidifier in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved filter/fan system which can be used for extracting undesirable material from air drawn through an appropriate filter and then across a humidifier in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.